


The Toe Bone's Connected to the Foot Bone

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [63]
Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Foot Fetish, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time Lords...you make yourselves so vulnerable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toe Bone's Connected to the Foot Bone

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who requested: clara/leela or leela/romana or clara/ace femslash pls? possibly foot fetish if you want to do that but I'm desperate enough I don't care <3 thanks

Leela ran her hands down the outsides of Romana’s thighs, curling around the backs of her knees. Calves, ankles, her touch light but deliberate. Kneeling on the bed, Romana’s legs pulled into her lap for, apparently, an important inspection.

“I had forgotten how soft you are,” she said, palms grazing Romana’s skin.

“Is that an insult or a compliment?”

“An observation. Time Lords, you are inside too much, you move too little. You make yourselves so vulnerable.”

_Never more than when I’m with you,_ Romana thought. “The curse of the bureaucratic society.”

“You are powerful,” Leela continued, clearly uninterested in a sociological discussion. “Lord President. But if I do this-” She pressed her thumb hard into the arch of Romana’s foot. “You are easily defeated.”

Romana squirmed, some nerve she’d never known she had sparking through her. Leela continued massaging her feet, fingers wrapping easily around them. She took one last moment to save the mental image then let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Leela crawled up, kissing her way back the way she’d come: toes, shin, kneecap.

“Maybe focus your considerable expertise on more -” Erogenous? Efficient? “Sensitive areas?”

“You are sensitive everywhere.” Tickling her belly as emphasis.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know what you _want_.” These were two different things, apparently. Leela shifted closer, her knee nudging Romana’s legs apart. Hands framing her chest, thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. And closer, the motion making Romana rock back, hips lifting off the mattress.

Leela peered down intently. The pause drawing out. Romana tried to remain dignified. Just, wait for it. Wait. Time Lords are excellent at waiting.

Finally, Leela leaned down and kissed her chastely on the nose. “Have you ever wondered,” she said, as Romana groaned. “Why the creator gave us - nostrils, are they called?”

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

Leela laughed, low and throaty. “What other way is there to do this? I did not trip and fall into your bed.” She kissed Romana’s nose again.

“Oh, you know what I - nevermind. Please continue.” Romana waved her on, pseudo-imperiously, as Leela explored the intricacies of her nasal bone, eyebrows, forehead.


End file.
